One of the most troublesome and painful dysfunctions of the human body relates to the complicated but essential construction of the spinal column. As those skilled in the art, we are aware that the spinal column is comprised of a series of vertebrae that have flexible discs therebetween and an outgrowth of bones that include the dorsal and pedicle that serve, together with the vertebrae, to protect the spinal cord and, at the same time, provide spinal flexibility through slidable engagement with one another.
These bone elements also provide openings through which various nerves and vessels can extend. When something goes wrong with the spinal functions, the openings often pinch the nerve extending therethrough, causing a great deal of pain. One of the most common dysfunctions in the back is the rupture or a displacement of a disc between the vertebra. Modern medicine and science has not found a suitable disc replacement. Therefore, many spinal pains can be reduced or eliminated by fusing the adjacent vertebrae on either side of the injured disc. Although such a fusing reduces the degree of flexibility in the spinal column, such fusion is often the best medical procedure available for this condition. This invention relates generally to a cage apparatus that has arcuate upper and lower surfaces for enhancing the medical procedure with which it is used.